


Kidneys

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: The Alphabet Game [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fights, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: “What possessed you to punch him, Jaskier?" Geralt asked. "He was twice your size."Jaskier gets in a barfight. Again. Geralt  teases him - until he realiseswhyJaskier keeps getting into these scraps... and whose honour he's trying to defend.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Alphabet Game [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983026
Comments: 20
Kudos: 358





	Kidneys

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. I took each letter, plugged it into a random word generator and wrote a fic based on whichever word it gave me. This letter is "K", and the word is "Kidneys"! See more of my Alphabet Challenge on my tumblr, [here!](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/post/632799468062916608/alphabet-game-master-post)

Jaskier was bent double, coughing up bile onto the straw-strewn ground of the alleyway. He rose, shuddering, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, wincing as he made contact with his bloody nose.

“Urgh,” he said. “Fuck,” he said.

He tried to stand up straighter, but quickly found himself bent over once more by the sharp, stabbing pain in his side. He swore again.

Geralt handed him a scrap of arguably clean cloth. He took it, gratefully, and set to work at mopping away some of the blood that was drying on his lips and chin. He wheezed.

“That _fucking_ prick,” he said, words slightly muffled beneath the cloth, “fuck. He’s ruptured my damn kidneys, Geralt.”

“You don’t even know where you damn kidneys are,” Geralt muttered, leaning against the wall next to him. “It’s the broken ribs you need to worry about.”

Jaskier sniffed, then cried out in pain. 

“And the broken nose,” Geralt continued. He sounded amused.

“I’m glad you find it funny,” spat Jaskier, “oh _ha ha_ , Jaskier’s gotten himself beaten up!”

“Again.”

“Again. Thank you.” He leant against the wall with a sigh. 

“What possessed you to punch him, Jaskier? He was twice your size.”

Jaskier shrugged, moodily.

“Did he insult your singing?”

“ _Fuck_ my singing.” Jaskier sighed, staring at his feet. “He was talking about Blaviken.”

“Oh.”

“I told him to shut his mouth. And he, ah…”

“What?”

“He…” Jaskier chewed on his lip, nervously. “He implied that we were, um… carnally entangled.”

“ _Oh_.” That was an insult more to Jaskier than himself. Geralt swallowed. “What did you say?”

Jaskier grinned, showing off his blood-stained teeth. “I said ‘I fucking wish’,” he chuckled, “and then I decked him.”

Geralt blinked. “You wish?” He repeated, feeling stupid.

Jaskier turned to look at him and shook his head in a resigned sort of way. “Why else would I get my ribs broken defending you, even though you’re a massive prick?” 

Geralt didn’t have a response for that. Jaskier smiled a little sadly.

“Jaskier-”

“Yes?”

He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. Jaskier wanted to - him and Jaskier - _together?_ He floundered in the sudden feeling of opportunities being presented to him - of paths he thought closed to him suddenly opening.

“Let’s get you back to the room,” he said, finally. “And I’ll see what we can do about the ribs.”

Jaskier grinned. “Alright.”


End file.
